


Tokyo Ghoul Request Collection 1

by tenmillionotters



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: AUs, Multi, a shit ton of AUs, work collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:18:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 11,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4890703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenmillionotters/pseuds/tenmillionotters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of my TG requests from tumblr in one place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shuuneki Bartender AU

The business hasn’t been running well lately, maybe it were just whispers on the street, but everyone was afraid of the this new Yakuza, they drugged young people’s drinks in bars, to later kidnapped the unconscious students and perform unspeakable acts of cruelty on them. 

A few mutilated corpses have been found spread all over Tokyo, but the police’s spokesmen just told everyone to stay calm, as there was no reason to be afraid or need to pay attention to those rumours, as they weren’t able to draw any conclusion between the rumours and the victims of the murderer. 

Tsukiyama Shuu was one of the people who felt the impact of the rumours influencing his every day life, as he worked as a bartender in one of Tokyo’s most exclusive bars. 

Of course he understood that the people were afraid, especially the young people who just started studying lately, no one wanted to go out in times like this, so work was incredibly boring and he worried for his pay check. 

But it seemed like the situation calmed down, as more people visited the bar again, not as many as usual, but he was glad to see some new faces. Among some Korean exchange students and a huge guy that had the face of a gecko, was a boy that immediately caught Shuu’s attention. 

He was small, dressed incredibly basic and he seemed to be very nervous. This boy didn’t fit in this ambience, some people starred at him and started whispering and laughing, pointing at the shy boy. 

Why did Yomo even allow someone like that to enter the bar? 

Shuu knew why, despite his intimidating appearance, he was one of the nicest people he had ever met, so if that boy just kindly explained to him that he really wanted to visit this bar, he’d let him in within the blink of an eye. 

So the nervous boy sat down on a stool and nervously played with this fingers, like he was desperately thinking about something. 

“May I take your order?” 

The boy seemed so surprised, when he finally realised that someone was talking to him, that he started to laugh nervously. “W-Well I… I… never … I’m not - I’m not sure what I should drink… I’m not very good with alcohol…” 

Not good with alcohol but still at a bar? If he woudln’t have been so shy and slender, he might have thought, that the boy was only here to flirt with the pretty girls. 

“My friend said he’d meet me here but…” He laughed nervously. “… I usually never visit bars… I like book stores and cafés better…” 

Shuu couldn’t help but smile, there was something about this boy, he was… cute. Adorable, like a little pet that was lost and just tried to make it’s way back home. “Okay, not all drinks here are alcoholic, so well just go with a soft drink for the start, hm? Till your friend arrives.” The bartender gave the boy a friendly smile and saw how he relaxed. 

“Thank you…” 

But the tension returned, when the gecko guy slumped down the stool next to the boy, there were many free spots, so why did he have to sit down next to him? If he hadn’t been so nervous, the black haired boy might just have moved away from this guy. 

He didn’t seen friendly at all, something about him gave the student stomach ache and the feeling of, you better run away, but if he’d leave now, he wouldn’t be completely sure about making it home safely. 

“Here you go.” Shuu placed a glass of ice cold lemonade in front of the boy, it wasn’t usual to serve non alcoholic drinks, but these days every customer was king. Sadly even the ones that he’d rather not serve. 

Before the bartender could even open his mouth and ask for the order, the gecko just threw it in his face, metaphorically speaking. The blue haired man turned around and sighed for himself, looking up at the little mirrors above the shelves. They actually were just there for decoration, but today they were a little more useful. 

The nervous boy didn’t pay much attention to his drink, as he always turned to the door, nervously waiting for his friend. So the gecko next to him took his chance to drop 3 little white pills into the boys drink, they dissolved quickly in the clear liquid and the boy wouldn’t know what hit him, when he’d lose consciousness. 

So it weren’t just whispers on the streets… but Shuu had to act like he hadn’t seen anything for now. 

“Here’s your drink sir. I hope you enjoy it.” His smile was more than just faked, he didn’t even try to look friendly, but the man didn’t even pay attention to him anyway. 

There were other things occupying his mind right now. 

Shuu watched the black haired boy from the corner of his eyes and rushed over as soon as he was about to take a sip of his drink. “Oh, sorry… but I… you know I don’t mean to come of rude, but you said, you prefer going to book stores right? You know, when I’m not working here, I actually read a lot too, are there any recommendations you could give me?” 

The boy placed his drink back on the counter and nodded, blushing lightly. “Y-Yes! Quite a few, depending on which genre you like best… of course…” 

Gecko guy gave Shuu a dirty look, like he was pissed off that he kept the boy from drinking and there for poisoning himself, but if there was one thing, the part time student was sure of, it was that he wouldn’t let this creep get away that easily. 

“Horror.” 

Now the boys eyes lit up and he nodded eagerly. “Yes! I have a list on my phone…” He blushed and laughed nervously. “In case that someone was interested… you know… I made one… for that purpose…” 

Perfect. “Great! Then I’ll give you my mail address and you can send it to me.” Shuu pulled out a small piece of paper and started writing. 

The boy pulled his phone out and waited patiently for the new contact address. 

Just when Shuu handed over the paper he ‘accidentally’ knocked over the boys glass, causing his drink to spill all over the counter and the boys pants and shirt. “OH! I’m so sorry! I’ll get something to wipe it off -” But for some reason he still pressed the piece of paper in the balm of the other’s hand. 

What did just happen…? While the bartender was busy getting wipes, the student nervously opened the note, when he was sure that no one was looking. 

‘Sorry about your drink, but the guy next to you drugged it. I’ll make up for it, but please stay safe’ 

As soon as he had read the note the folded it and placed it in his jacket, praying that they weren’t suspicious, but he felt how the guy got impatient, he muttered things under his breath and starred at the boy, who now cursed his friend for suggesting to meet up at a bar. 

Shuu took his time to find some napkins, as he was typing a message to his colleagues quickly. Touka was refilling the shelves in the basement and Yomo was doing his usual job as bouncer, but one of them had to call the police and make sure that the gecko guy didn’t leave the bar by any means. 

So when he finally walked back and saw that no one had moved from their seats, Shuu was more than just relieved. “Here… I’m very sorry about that incident with your drink, you’ll get a new one right away.” 

The dirty grin that now formed on the buff guys face, made the bartenders stomach turn; did he really think of it as another chance…? Well not today. 

It was good to know that this spilled drink wasn’t going to waste, as the boy carefully rubbed it off his clothes, there was still something left in the glass and he was quite sure that it would be useful for the police’s investigations… in case someone had already called he police. 

“I’m really sorry - I’ll make sure it won’t happen again.” Shuu smiled at the boy and placed the new glass in front of him, picking the other one up carefully and placing it behind the counter, so it was out of reach for the gecko. 

Now the boy carefully took a sip and smiled nervously. “Yeah… it’s okay, things like that happen… I’ll make sure to send you the list later.” Though he was a little sad, that the bartender wasn’t interested in him and his books. Well, now really wasn’t the time to flirt, but it was better to keep they façade up as long as possible. 

Why couldn’t they just keep their eyes off each other now? There never was a good opportunity to slip some of the pills in the boys drink again and Yamori felt how he ran out of patience, maybe he should just wait for the boy to leave and bear him down in a less crowded environment. 

Suddenly the doors for the bar opened with a bang and 2 policemen walked in, one of them was a tall young woman, with short blond hair, followed by a man that looked more like a body builder than a cop, straight up walking to the bar focusing on the guy who looked like a gecko. 

“So that’s how we meet again Yamori…” The woman’s voice sounded like fingernails scratching over a blackboard. “This time you’ll need more than just a good lawyer…” No Shuu had to correct himself, she sounded like an angry cat, an angry cat that just escaped purgatory. 

Cursing his bad luck the man slowly reached down to his belt, he always had a little helper for cases like this, he was sure that the little boy would make a nice human shield. 

“If I was at your place I’d let that knife where it belongs…” 

Knife? The black haired boy was too nervous to move, as the buff policeman slammed gecko’s face on the counter. “We got you now… and don’t think you’ll get away that easily, this time…” 

20 minutes later Kaneki found himself sitting in an ambulance, holding a cup of steaming hot tea in his hand, shaking and looking around confused. Just now he realised how dangerous the whole situation had been, if it wasn’t for the bartender he might have not made it out alive. 

The buff police officer, who’s name seemed to be Amon walked over to Kaneki, while his partner talked to the bartender and the other 2 staff member who were present. “How are you feeling, Kaneki?” 

What should he say now? His mouth was dry and his head was spinning. “I don’t know… it’s … a little difficult to say that… I mean… I really thought… I didn’t think it’s that bad…” 

Amon nodded and glanced over to Akira. “She’s been after that guy since ages… she knew that something was suspicious about him… and the worst is…” He sighed and looked up in the night sky. “You were so lucky that the bartender kept you from drinking… you know, we didn’t want to give him all the medial attention, that he craved, so we only reported 3 murderer that might have been connected to him, but sadly there are more.” 

Kaneki gulped, why did he tell him something like that? 

“Most people didn’t even make it to the torture… they died because of an overdose. Even if we’d made it here in time, if you’d somehow came in contact with the drugs, you’d have died.” 

So that basically meant, that this bartender saved Kaneki’s life… and he had no idea what his name was. Before he could get up and walk over to his saviour, Hide arrived at the crime scene, hid eyes widened in shock as he tried to convince the police officer to let him talk to his friend. 

“KANEKI!” 

Kaneki…? So that was his name. Shuu watched a brunette boy run over to the black haired one, waving his arms and shouting his name, while he tried to hold back the tears. So that was the friend he had been waiting for… 

“Hide… you’re finally here…”

The boy sobbed and tried to speak, but it was hard to find words. “Man, I’m so sorry, I had no idea - I shouldn’t have told you to meet up here -” 

He shook his head and smiled tired. “You had no idea… it’s okay… but… I… need to take care or something. Don’t worry about me… calm down.” 

Shuu sighed heavily and smiled tired at Yomo, who placed a hand on his shoulder, repeating how proud he was of him, as Kaneki approached them and waited to be noticed. 

“Kaneki-kun…” The bartender smiled tired, as he finally turned to the boy. 

“Well you know my name now… but what is yours?” 

“Tsukiyama Shuu.” He ran his fingers through his hair and smiled again, as the boy blushed. 

“I want to make up f-for… this… I mean - you saved me… and … I thought - maybe we could go out for a coffee sometime soon? I’d just need your mail address. The right one this time.”


	2. Niouta Prostitute Client AU

The hotel room was dimly light, but the small amount of light that shone through the thick curtains made Nico’s eyes hurt. All he wanted to do now was just lie like this a little longer, it had been only 4 hours since he had his last client, these days this job was hardly enjoyable to him, there were just too many things on his mind. 

He sighed heavily and starred at the ceiling, this wasn’t exactly how he imagined his life to be, but it wasn’t really that bad. Working as host meant meeting a lot of interesting people. Well, most of them were pretty boring, when he was honest. 

All they did was complain, have fast and unsatisfying sex with him and then left in a hurry, some of them tried to win his affection with expensive presents and dates, but as much as he enjoyed the luxurious gifts, they wouldn’t be able to bribe him into something, that he’d regret later. 

Nico couldn’t deny that there were hosts and hostesses who dreamed of running away with their rich Prince Charming, but in the end they all knew how a story like that ended. What a tragedy. 

The door to the hotel room was left open, just a little bit so his new client could just slip in. 

He hid his tired eyes behind thick sunglasses and his mouth behind a black mask. There was no way that he could let anyone know about this business. 

“There you are… took you long enough.” When he came around, Nico didn’t even have to pretend that he was interested. He felt his blood boiling and his lips curl up in excitement as he gazed at his most favourite customer. 

But there was something in Souta’s eyes that Nico didn’t expect to see, as soon as he took his sunglasses off, something that he never really wanted to see in first place. “We have to talk.” 

The boiling heat turned into an unpleasant chilliness and Nico sat up. “Is something wrong…?” Did someone find out about them? 

Souta was the heir to one of the most wealthiest clans in Tokyo, if anyone would find out what he was doing in his free time, he could bid his family’s money farewell. 

The man sat down on the edge of the king sized bed. “No. Don’t worry about that.” His voice hand a awfully monotone sound, like he thought about the words he wanted to say for so long that they lost all of their meaning. “It’s something different.” 

Then what was this problem? Nico felt conflicted, but the worst feeling of all, was that he felt like the only thing that made this whole job - no - his whole existence bearable, slipped through his hands and there was nothing he could do to stop it. 

Souta sighed and let his body fall back into the bed, his eyes were dull as he starred up at the ceiling. “My father picked out a fiancée for me.” 

Nico swallowed hard and turned his head to window, Tokyo was such a dirty city, stories like his were a regular occurrence here, to think that it would take a different turn was naive. “I’m sure you’ll get along well…” 

Hands slipped over the sheets and reached for another pair. “No… I don’t have any interest in her. I want to stay with you.” The spark in his eyes returned, no it was determination. 

“I don’t want to run away with you, I’ll be honest with my father, but I won’t marry her. Not as long as I love you.”


	3. Saiko x Urie - Dysfunctional relationship AU

Saiko sat in the bathtub, pulling her legs closer to her body, sobbing violently. When did things start to go this way? They had a fantastic start after all, didn’t they? Her fingertips brushed over the cold surface as she remembered the first few weeks into the relationship. 

It was a huge surprise to everyone as Urie confessed his feeling to her, she didn’t really expect it to say the least, but it was flattering. Unsure what to say, but with a ticklish feeling deep down inside of her, she agreed to go on a date with him. 

He was so different, so nice, charming so not Urie like, it was nice in the beginning, but she felt that there was something boiling deep down inside of him, he was holding something back and when he smashed his fist into the wall, when they got into their first fight, she knew what it was. 

There he was again, the true Urie and in that moment she couldn’t help but smile, she knew that he didn’t want to harm her in anyway - no. He wouldn’t do that, but why was she so happy to see him like that? 

Urie was surprised, when she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a tight embrace, whispering those 3 words for the first time. 

Why did she chose this moment to say it? But he promised to be better, he said he’d change and she felt something crumbling on the inside. 

Didn’t she just want him to be honest? It was okay, there was nothing wrong with him, but the way he changed from acting nice to breaking things in blind with rage, got to a level where she was barely able to look at him, without expecting him to snap. 

He had yelled at her, he had enough, he wouldn’t be able to change, he had enough of the pressure that this relationship brought, but didn’t he understand that it was okay? She understood him, even if he didn’t realize it. 

She wanted to be there for him… but instead she was sitting in an empty bathtub, crying. 

The door vibrated softly under the knocks coming from the other side. “Can I come in…?” His voice cracked and broke under the pressure. 

Saiko flinched and wiped the tears away. “… y-yes - come in.” What should she expect now? When she was honest, she had to admit that she actually thought that he had left a long while ago. Should she ask him why he was still here? No, he’d might just snap again… 

Urie looked tired, but he didn’t face her. He walked into the room aimlessly, until he finally reached the bathtub, he sat down on the edge and sighed heavily. “… I’m sorry… I’ll change, I pro-” 

“No.” How many times had she heard those words before? Her boyfriend turned to her, visibly shocked and desperate, trying to find words to convenience that he was sincere this time. “… I don’t want you to change. I just want you to be honest…” 

She wanted to say those words for quite awhile now. “I love you. I don’t want you to change - you don’t have to act like a different person in front of me. Please…” 

No response, he just starred at the wall, he didn’t understand how she managed to stay with him through all of this - the faked niceness, the anger and his rage. 

He turned to her and didn’t expect to see such a sincere smile and this time he didn’t smile back , but she felt this warm ticklish feeling in her stomach once more.


	4. Rize x Kaneki - high school popular kid/nerd au

Ken took a deep breath and stared at the small envelope in his hands. He usually wasn’t the type who left love letters in other people’s lockers, but this time was different, this time he wanted to try everything to win her heart. 

In all this time he had so many crushes that came and go like the waves of the ocean, but one that stayed. One that he couldn’t forget… sure there were many pretty girls in his school, but all of them had something fleeting, all accept for her. 

A small smile formed on his lips as he carefully pushed the letter through the door into her locker. So now there was no going back anymore, what ever consequences he had to face, he’d take the risk. She was worth it. 

Rize… just thinking of her name painted a smile on his lips and he started blushing, she was beautiful and smart, he didn’t really speak to her often but the few times he did were now precious memories to him. 

She was part of the student council, along with a few of the other popular students, a group in which he’d never fit in. The poor nerd who was into books too much, but one time he could have sworn that he saw Rize reading one of his favourite books on the train on the way back home. 

Was it a sign from above? Maybe. He wouldn’t stop trying though, even if his friends made fun of him. 

Hide couldn’t believe that Kaneki was brave enough to approach her, Touka scoffed at him and said he shouldn’t get his hopes up, but what should he do? 

As soon as he heard footsteps echoing through the halls he fled the scene, not risking to be caught leaving love notes in other people’s lockers. 

But it was just Rize, who was now blinking at the sight of a fleeing Kaneki. She had had seen this boy a few times by now, he was cute. Like a little pet, he started stuttering when he talked to her maybe he liked her too? 

No… she sighed and brushed her hair out of her face, better not get her hopes up, most people were just scared of her, intimidated, not that that was bad, no she enjoyed it. Especially when it came to that airhead Shuu, but Ken was cute, she’d love to get to know him better. 

But that was something that would most probably never happen, after a few minutes she snapped out of her thoughts, time to get ready for the first lesson now - she had to be a role model for her fellow students, so she’d better not show up too late. 

When she opened her locker, she couldn’t help but let out a surprised ‘Oh?’ as she spotted the small pink envelope that was placed on her shoes. Someone had written her name on it in a pretty handwriting. 

It faintly smelled like old books… how she loved his smell, but the letter was written on paper that was just bought recently. She must have known, because she had considered buying this kind of paper before, it was only sold in her favourite bookstore at the train station that she only visited when she had a school council meeting. 

Rize’s eyes lit up as she read the first paragraphs, it was a lover letter, but not just from anyone, it was a letter from Kaneki-kun. Should she leave him another note? 

But then she noticed that he had scribbled his mail address below this confession of affection. 

Still smiling brightly she typed the reply. 

‘Yes, I’d love to go home with you.’


	5. Hidekane - Meeting in prison AU

“Nagachika.” The jail guard spat his name out and glared at the young man. “Meet your new cellmate. Don’t try do drive this one out of the cell again, he won’t be as nice as the last one.” 

Hide chuckled. “Why do you have to ruin his first impression on me? I didn’t drive the last one out, not my fault that he didn’t sleep for days.” It actually was, but the luxurious occasion of having a cell all to himself, was something so unrealistic, that he had to use dirty tricks. 

Trying to be a little nicer, he sat up and smirked at the jail guard. “So what do ya have for… me…” 

The man who stood beside the pissed off guard was merely a shadow of a person, his long bangs nearly covered his eyes and his slender body looked fragile. 

“Don’t get the wrong ideas, Nagachika. I’ll keep eye on both for you. So that warning also applies to you, Kaneki.” 

He just nodded and slowly walked into the cell taking the last free spot, which meant the lower half of the bunk bed. 

“Kaneki huh? Why are you here?” 

No response. 

“Well. I robbed a bank and invaded some people’s privacy to get their money.” Hide chuckled. “But not like those stereotypical thieves, I hacked into the system and got all the information I needed.” 

That slender guy sure as hell did something less impressive, so Hide already established dominance. 

“I killed someone.” 

“Nice dude you - you wHAT?” It wasn’t allowed to raise one’s voice like that, but he couldn’t hide the surprise over this sudden confession. “Okay okay, slow down - you did what exactly?” 

“I killed someone.” Kaneki’s voice sounded absent, like he didn’t even realize what he just said. “… he tried hurt me… so I killed him… over the span of … a week… he tortured me, kept me in his basement, I thought no one was looking for me… then… I just snapped… I don’t know what happened. I grabbed the knife, he used to cut me with… and I stabbed him…. again and again and again…” 

Hide couldn’t say that felt compassion, but at least a hint of empathy. “… glad that you got your revenge, man.” 

Suddenly the other men snapped out of his thoughts. “What do you mean?” 

“I don’t know man… like - I thought you’re might be one for those ‘Oh I wanted to see a person die’ guys - that’s… creepy if you ask me, but… you had a reason. Someone like you wouldn’t just go on a killing spree… you look way to nice for shit like that.”

A soft sobbing noise was audible from the bed below and a soft smile formed on Hide’s lips. “We’re all doomed here… I won’t judge you. Didn’t catch that name, Kaneki…?” 

“Kaneki… Kaneki Ken.” 

“Nice. I’m Nagachika Hideyoshi, call me Hide.” 

He let his arm tangle out of his bed now and felt how the other gently grabbed it, maybe it wasn’t so bad to stuck in here as long as he spend some time with his new cell mate.


	6. Shuuneki - sitting on the same park bench AU

Kaneki didn’t mean to be rude in any way, but he was slightly offended when he saw that a stranger was sitting on his park bench. It was not like he literally owned it, but every time he had a break from work he came here to read a book and eat his lunch. 

Usually no one ever took his spot, but today a stranger sat there quietly reading a book and sipping coffee out of a coffee to go cup. 

The young man swallowed hard and took a look around, all the other benches were taken by couples and larger groups, so he had to sit down next to stranger. 

Be sovereign Kaneki, he whispered to himself, you just have to ask him a simple question. 

“I-Is this spot taken?” Oh great, now he started stuttering and he felt how his cheeks start glowing. 

The stranger rose his head and smiled. “Oh - no no, please sit down.” 

Kaneki was stunned for a little moment, how beautiful could a person even be?

He looked just like a model, maybe he was one? Was he being rude for not recognizing him from anywhere? Before his starring got too offensive, Kaneki took the seat and focused on his meal. 

He quietly started eating his lunch, always glancing over to the stranger, hoping that he wouldn’t notice it. 

It seemed like his plan was working out. Shuu had quietly watched this man having his lunch all by himself for a few weeks now. At first he was confused, then he got interested. He wasn’t really handsome or attractive in first place, but there was something about him that Shuu liked. 

But for now he had to act cool, pretend that he didn’t notice the little glances and the heavy blush on the other’s face. 

When would he finally notice that they were reading the same book? 

Shuu nearly shoved the cover into his face, but for some reason the stranger only seemed to focus on his face, which was also flattering but it would ruin his perfect plan. 

Did he notice that Kaneki was starring at him…? He hid his face behind the cover of a book, so he did notice it… 

The young man sighed and quietly finished his lunch. There were still 20 minutes to go, so he could also read the book he brought along. 

It was easier said than done, because Kaneki couldn’t help but glance at the stranger again, he didn’t even care if he was being rude or not - if the stranger would ask he’d straight forward tell him that he thought that he was beautiful. 

“Is something wrong?” 

His voice must have been the most pleasant one he had ever heard, the way he spoke was soft and gentle. 

“I-I’m just wondering if we’ve met before.” Great Kaneki, excellent, fuck up the only chance you’ll ever get. 

The man shrugged lightly. “I’m not sure.” But then a small smile formed on his lips. “Why do you ask?” There was a hint of ‘Are you interested?’ 

Kaneki swallowed hard and smiled tired. “Okay, sorry I just thought I’ve seen you before.” Then he buried his face in his book again, leaving the stranger baffled. 

Fantastic. So much to your great plan, Shuu. Nothing worked out as planned and he was beginning to lose his patience, but what should he do? If he wasn’t mistaken the other’s lunch break would be over soon - should he do it quickly? Now or never? 

Without causing too much of a fuzz, he moved closer to the stranger. He didn’t flinch, which was a good sign. “I see we have a similar taste in books…” Shuu nearly purred those words into the other’s ear now witnessing how he first tensed up and then relaxed really quickly. 

“Oh! Oh my God - I already thought that the book you read looks somehow familiar. Yes! I love it, it’s one of the best horror stories I’ve read so far, usually I don’t really like works that are set in a modern time, but this one -” Kaneki felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. The lunch break was over. 

“… I have to go now but are you here tomorrow? We could talk about the book again, if you want to.” 

A wide smile formed on the strangers lips. “Oh, I’d love to.” 

Wasn’t it great, when a plan worked out?


	7. Urie x Rize

It was such a lovely day, the sun shining brightly and there wasn’t a single cloud in the sky. 

Urie didn’t really bother with the nice weather though, his mind was occupied by other things right now. He was sitting in one of these boring cafés again, minding his own business over a lonely cup of coffee.

When he first came here, he noticed girls giggling while pointing at him, he was well aware of his good looks, but he wasn’t the one who got into this dating thing, he didn’t need partner. So they quickly learned it and moved on to different coasts, but this day wasn’t a usual one.

Usually he only came here for the coffee, it wasn’t bad, he had to admit that but something was different today, someone was watching him, it wasn’t hard to spot her. She said in a quiet corner across his table, reading a book that apparently bored her as she kept on starring over to him.

A soft smile formed on her lips, but he didn’t return it, he could see something breaking behind her eyes, he grinned. He wasn’t one of these boys, Urie was way too old for games like that.

That one wouldn’t be easy, but for some reason he got her interested and Rize couldn’t help but give into the temptation. She wouldn’t let him slip through her fingers so easily, the young woman always got what she wanted… always.

A few days passed and they kept on playing their little game, he noticed her desperate tries to get his attention and as much as he wished he wouldn’t give into it, he did. Urie caught himself starring, answering her smiles with smug grins, he knew what kind of woman she was, not the one she pretend to be.

This could take a very interesting turn…

“Mind if I join you?”

He looked up from his coffee and frowned lightly. “If you really want to… I won’t stop you.”

She felt like she could just ram the fork he used to eat his cake with straight into his hand, but she calmed down and sat down. There was no way that she’d let him win so easily. “How comes that a boy like you always drinks his coffee alone?”

“How comes that someone like you has to make the first step?” Fuck. Did that sound like he was flirting with her?

It was visible that she was taken back a little bit, she didn’t expect him to compliment her, a soft blush appeared on her cheeks. “… usually not but…” Now the surprised expression turned into a mischievous grin. “… you caught my interest…”

Urie gulped and turned his head aside, he felt a sudden heat wave running through his body, he wasn’t interested in anyone… usually… this girl was most probably just playing with him, she was dangerous, it was a game with an open flame… but he had to take the risk. “So? What do you want to do now?”

She leaned back. “Usually … I’m not like that, but it doesn’t take me so long to catch someone’s interest, how about we… go somewhere else?”

It sounded tempting, because he knew that she wasn’t thinking like that – she had something else in mind. He wanted to burn himself on this flame… a flame that didn’t have a name yet. “Didn’t catch your name…”

“Rize. Rize Kamishiro.”

What a pretty name… such a pretty name for such a pretty flower… but he never really liked spider lilies much. 

“Then… let’s take this somewhere else…”

Now her smile turned into a twisted grimace, but it vanished within the blink of an eye. “I’m glad… what was your name?”

“Urie Kuki.”

Oreo cookie. His name already sounded like a snack, she couldn’t help but giggle. “That’s a funny name.”

He scoffed and started walking. “Yeah… I get that a lot…”

Where did he go? She actually wanted to lead him in the right direction, but he was walking ahead of her and she couldn’t stop him, but when she saw that they were walking into a dark back alley all of her wishes came true.

How disgusting he was… Urie wasn’t any different from the other guys she had met, he only thought about one thing… and that thing she wouldn’t give to him.

“You know … you made a mistake…” Her voice sounded like a birds song on the prettiest spring morning, but the ripping of the cloth that covered her body was a little concerning.

Urie just kept on walking till he reached a dumpster and a smirked. “… I don’t think so.” Usually he didn’t use one of these things, but his nice college had borrowed him one, just for training purposes.

Rize was a little confused, but she was starving so she just jumped ahead and got ready to attack the boy when she felt resistance. He was fighting back?!

“You know… I thought you’d recognize a Ghoul investigator when you see one…”

Usually she did… why hadn’t she done it this time? Something held her back, something stopped her from harming him, something stopped her from ripping his intensities out and decorate the surroundings with them.

Urie got ready to attack, but the look in her eyes made it impossible, was she scared? No… she was paralysed… wasn’t she this ghoul everyone was after? Something stopped him, something kept him from killing her and he scoffed. “… get away… I don’t want to see you again – I’ll regret this… but PISS OFF!”

He didn’t face her, she felt adrenaline rushing through her body, for the first time in ages she felt how tears clouded up her vision as she started running out of the dark alley. She ran until she finally reached her flat, unlocking the door and feeling all the control slipping through her hands. What did just happen?

Urie cursed the day that he met her, he didn’t understand what just happened, usually he wouldn’t have acted like that, but he couldn’t harm her not in a way… not in way that would lead to her certain death. What was he supposed to tell the others? Nothing… he couldn’t say a word. He’d just forget this whole thing.

Weeks passed, then it turned to months, it took Urie a half eternity till he could visit his favourite café again without this unpleasant feeling in his guts. The feeling of having made a huge mistake.

Someone moved the second chair on his table and he didn’t look up, maybe it was once of these desperate University students again… but the voice he heard next made him freeze in terror.

“Mind if I join you…?”

It was broken and insecure, but still… it was Rize.

He looked up and starred straight into her eyes, she seemed somewhat flustered and so did he.

“What are you doing here - ? Do you want to get k-“

She shook her head and took Urie’s hand. “I’m here for you… I think I –“

“Don’t say it…” The boy lowered his gaze and his cheeks started glowing. “… I think … I felt the same thing… as you did…”


	8. Kanae + Shuu - “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a platonic relationship, I do not support incest ships.

Kanae froze, this was bad, he didn’t have any explanation for his behaviour and he didn’t know Shuu long enough to judge what those words meant, but just shortly after those words slipped through his lips, laughter that was softer than a the ringing of a tiny bell echoed through the room. 

“You don’t have to worry about me so much Kanae-kun, I’m able to take care of myself…” 

The boy turned his head aside in shame. “I don’t mean to be rude… but - you’ve been sneaking out of the house out night and you keep on hiding away in your room and -” 

Did he even take a breath while he spoke? “Maintaining this lifestyle isn’t easy…” He played with the pencil in his hand and gestured that Kanae should come closer. 

Should he refuse? Was this even appropriate? Had he been too casual around his new master? He felt a little dizzy and his cheeks were on fire, he was still a child, but there was such a heavy burden upon him and - 

Shuu gently ruffled his hair. “It’s okay. Really. You don’t have to be so serious around me, Kanae-kun. I know you worry, but I’ll be okay. Now, ease up a little bit… and don’t give me that look. Have a little faith in me.”


	9. Shuuneki - Wanna dance?

Shuu held his hand out to Ken, who just scoffed and blushed. 

“You’re not serious are you? I can’t even dance and this is ridiculous, what kind of training should this even -” 

But before he could complain even longer, Shuu grabbed him and pulled him closer. “Just follow my lead…” 

They were so close, when was the last time they touched like this? Ken couldn’t say that it was unpleasant… He eased up under the gentle touches and it felt so good just to let go for once, to follow someone else’s lead. 

A soft smile formed on Shuu’s lips, there was no music playing, but they still followed the rhythm of a song only they could hear, he felt how his heart started beating faster every time Ken looked at him in amazement. 

“Dancing requires you to have a lot of control over your own body… tension…” He slowly wrapped his arms around Ken’s torso and held his hand tighter, before he performed a dip with his partner. “… and trust…” 

For a long moment they just looked into each other’s eyes, there was a spark in Ken’s eyes, that Shuu had seen once before, when they first met months ago, back then he had no idea what it meant… now he did. 

And so did Ken, when he felt a pair of soft lips touching his; he wouldn’t resists as already he waited long enough for this to happen.


	10. Shuuneki - Please don't leave

Large tears ran down Kaneki’s face, it felt like warm rain, but it wasn’t raining, no, there were only his tears, running down his face, dripping down on Shuu’s body. 

He laughed tired and smiled, reaching up to touch Ken’s cheek. “… don’t cry…” 

“HOW -” No, why did he shout? No no no, this was bad, he didn’t mean to make this any harder for them. “… but - but … Shuu… I - I - I am so sorry…” 

Red stains kept on staining his white coat, the tighter he pressed the other’s body against his. 

“Plea-se… go a little… easier on me… I just… wanted to… see you… again… Kanek…” His eyes slowly shut and his chest barely moved, when he tried to take a breath. The colour faded out of his face and the tears that rolled out of the corner of his eyes, stopped falling. 

Ken inhaled sharply and gently caressed Shuu’s face. “… p-please… look at me - please… Shuu - please… there are so many things I have to tell you - I-I am so sorry that I - forgot… you… I am so sorry forgive me please…” 

The body that he held in his arms so desperately like he could keep it together began to feel heavier, colder… almost … dead. 

“Shuu please - I - what I am supposed to do without you - ? Please, don’t leave me…”


	11. Utake - “Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?”

“Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?” Uta couldn’t help but stare at Take in amazement, a small blush painting his pale cheeks in a light pink. “… Oh my God - you’re doing it again.” 

This was so stupid… ridiculous - but he was really smiling. “Stop being such an idiot… this isn’t an alternate universe - even I can smile.” God, this was so embarrassing and he desperately tried not to smile again, but he couldn’t help it, so he faced Uta once more. 

“You know why I’m smiling… so please say it again.” 

The other man gently bit his lip and lowered his gaze. “Okay, but just one more time - … for now…” Uta leaned over the table and placed his lips on Take’s ear before whispering… 

“I love you.”


	12. Utake - The paint is supposed to go where?

“You heard me right.” Uta played with a little tube of paint. “Up your asshole.”

This was beyond mildly offending and slightly disturbing, now his boyfriend was really taking things like that too far. “Okay - okay… Uta I understand that you … want to… feel art… there is no problem with that, really there isn’t - but I have a huge problem with painting my asshole blue.” 

The younger one let out an annoyed groan and pulled Take closer. “But - please… I promise you’ll like it… and I’ll make up for it…” His lips lightly brushed over the other’s chest, lower to his stomach and - 

“NO! Don’t try and seduce me into doing things I’ll might regret later…” If he didn’t regret this whole relationship already. “… see I heard of these stories about Van Gogh eating yellow paint and Dalì drawing dicks on people signing it with Picasso’s name - but for the sake of my own safety, I won’t let you shove paint up my ass as lube - that wouldn’t even work and would also be incredibly painful and -” 

Uta’s piercing laughter stopped Take’s nearly endless rant over the dangers of using things as lube that didn’t serve that purpose in first place. “That was a joke - I as joking okay, it was all just - “

“… I am so fucking done with you…”


	13. Tsukihaise - You lied to me

Shuu’s hands were shaking, his eyes were filling with tears, he felt something breaking inside of him… something? Maybe it was his heart… for such a long time, everyone around him believed that he didn’t have one, now he was certain, because he felt it breaking, shattering… being torn to pieces by the only person he ever truly loved. 

Ken lifted his hands in defence, but he knew that there was nothing he could say. Nothing he could to do turn back time, nothing to repair what was broken, nothing to make up for the pain he had caused. “Please… just try to understand my situation… if I had told everyone that I remembered who I truly am they would have -” 

“THEY WOULD HAVE WHAT, KEN?! WHAT?! WHAT WOULD THEY HAVE DONE?!” Large tears rolled down his cheeks. “YOU SAID YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHO I AM WHEN YOU DID ALL THE GOD DAMN TIME - YOU COULD HAVE STOPPED THIS - YOU- “ 

He let out a loud sob and fell to his knees. “… you could have prevented their deaths… we could be long gone… by now… we could be safe… now there’s - there’s just me - “ 

The sound of his voice pierced right through Ken’s heart, he knew that he made a huge mistake this time. There was no way to fix it, there was no way he would reassure Shuu that it wasn’t his intention. 

“I tried to protect you…” 

“NO! NO YOU DIDN’T YOU’RE A SELFISH BASTARD AND EVEN KNOW YOU LIE JUST TO REASSURE YOURSELF THAT YOU DIDN’T MAKE ANY FUCKING MISTAKES! THEY TOOK MY FAMILY AWAY FROM ME AND YOU LET THEM - YOU JUST WATCHED THEM DESTROY SO MANY LIVES -” 

Agonising screams and sobs disturbed the peaceful silence of a moonless night. 

“… I can’t believe that I’d died for you… I cannot believe that I loved you -” His red eyes were drenched in hatred and despise, ever word he spat out was venom. “I hate you - I hate you with every fibre of my being…” 

Ken smiled and looked at Shuu, while tears streamed down his face, tears that would keep on falling till the day he’d die. “… I know… I am so sorry…” How bitter it was, that he only know realized, that he had loved the other too, the while time… now that it was too late.


	14. Shuuneki - “You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.”

Hinami carefully readjusted the bandages on Touka’s head. “Are you okay, nee-chan?” 

The teenager smiled tired and nodded lightly. “Don’t worry so much about me… could you leave us alone for a second…?” 

Soft tapping noises indicated that she left, Yomo turned his head to the teen and gave her a look that already said that he didn’t want to talk about it, but maybe … it was necessary. 

“… how do you feel now…?” 

“I’m not sure, back then I thought it would be… satisfying to know that he’s dead… you know, it was different… now, that we took on him to protect Ken. There was no need… for revenge… just the wish to get him out alive and we did it…” A small smile formed on his lips, but tears clouded up his vision. “… for what price…” 

She shouldn’t have asked, that was a bad idea… “… at least we saved him… before… -” Touka buried her head in her knees. That guy was the devil, she didn’t even want to imagine what Arima would have done to Kaneki if … 

“… do you think he’ll wake up?” 

“I’m not sure… is Shuu still upstairs?” 

“He hasn’t left Kaneki’s side… since… we found him on the rooftop and brought him here… I think he’s recovering, for the sake of… Ken.” 

How many hours had passed already? Shuu was still sitting besides Ken’s bed, waiting for some kind of … sign? He was still alive, that was for sure, but he wouldn’t wake up. 

Shuu didn’t dare to remove the bandages from his head, he wouldn’t move away, just when he really needed too. For a while he was too scared to touch Ken, but now he gently grabbed his hand. 

“You know… I really thought… we’d never see again… and -” He laughed bitterly. “Chie… said something that kept me thinking… she said… ‘You woudln’t die for an ingredient’ … and… she was right, you know? I can’t believe that I’ve been so blind all this time…” 

What did he even try to accomplish? 

“I mean… what I am trying to say is - what I - Ken … I - I … Ken… if you can hear me…” He started crying once more, even though he believed there were no more tears to cry. “You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.”

Soft pressure was applied to his hand he looked up; the boy’s lips started shaking lightly. “S…Shuu…? Are … you there…?”


	15. Shuuneki - “Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…”

It was the sound of a metal door being shut by the wind, that sealed their fate, Ken turned to Shuu and gazed at him in terror. “… I-I think we’re -”

“Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…” They were supposed to go grab a few packages of meat for a family of ghouls that would pick it up in about an hour. 

Now there were looked in the freezer. 

Ken’s grey eyes were desperately scanning the surroundings for an solution to their problem, but Shuu had other plans for them. 

While the boy was trying to reach someone on his phone, his turned out to be a stupid idea; the older one peered on him and slowly approached him. 

“Don’t you think… we should… pick up on where we left yesterday?” His lips gently brushed against Ken’s neck and he tensed up lightly. 

“B-But what if someone…” As soon as he felt his boyfriend’s hands brushing over his crotch, while he pressed his erection against his bottom, Ken couldn’t help but give into the sweet temptation. “… but h-hurry up okay.” 

“Mhhh… no… I want you to enjoy this -” Right after whispering those words he started nibbling on the the other’s earlobe in a gentle manner, he’d take his time… as they had plenty of it right - 

… wrong. 

The sound of keys being turned and the door being swung open made them jump in surprise and back away from each other. 

Yomo frowned and made a quick hand movement that told them to get out. “… I hope you haven’t done what I think… that’s disgusting… get a hotel room next time…”


	16. Shuuneki - Just once

Ken starred at Shuu in utter disbelief. “W-What do you want me to do?” There was no way the he really just said - no, he - he couldn’t have - was he serious?

“I said… that - you … I - could you, kiss me, please…?” So he really just spoke those words out loud, for the second time today, Shuu was way to embarrassed to look at Ken, but then he did it anyway. “Just once.” 

First Ken thought that he was just joking, but the look in his eyes was way to serious for that. “Okay… but just - t-this one time…” Great. Now even he got flustered over this. This would be his first kiss, he’d give his first kiss to someone he didn’t even like - or… did he…? 

Ken sat down on Shuu’s lab and rested his hands on his shoulder. He gazed at him and sighed lightly. Well he liked him, the time they spend together wasn’t so bad… but… if he really liked him like that? 

“… just this one time…” God, he had never felt so nervous ever before, this wasn’t good no, he was too nervous, but there was no way out so he just - he just had to - Ken took a deep breath before he gently placed his lips on Shuu’s. It was clumsy, but… he felt his heart beat faster and there was a ticklish feeling in stomach - he’d never felt anything like this before. 

Shuu could have sworn there was a firework erupting inside of him, all the emotions he’d doubted just a while ago turned out to be real, they were real and stronger than he though, he wanted to pull Ken closer, kiss him a little more… but then he remembered his words… ‘Just once…’

Just in that moment, Ken backed away and starred at Shuu. He was so beautiful, his eyes shimmered in the warm spring sun and his hair felt so messy around his beautifully shaped face. “… fuck it…” Ken murmured. “… I think I like you - … kissing you once isn’t enough.” 

Before Shuu could say anything, Ken sealed his lips with another kiss, well, this turned out better than expected.


	17. Itou/Take - “Hey! I was gonna eat that!”

It had been a long day at work and all Take wanted was a warm bath and something sweet to eat but - as soon as he came home, he was to find his boyfriend and his dog, sitting on the sofa, watching TV while Itou calmly devoured the cake that Take had saved up for a day like this. 

“Hey! I was gonna eat that!” He sounded even a little more frustrated and hurt than intended, well maybe it was just the truth speaking, he felt tiny tears caused by frustration flooding his eyes. 

Itou looked up, still having a fork between his closed lips, he pulled it out and gave Take a wide grin. “… that cake was already old - it tasted disgusting anyway - so I…” He grabbed something on the left to him, Take couldn’t see what it was, because his chubby dog blocked the view. 

“Got you a box of fresh cake.” The little fox held up a pink and white coloured carton box, Take knew oh so well. “Now get out for your uniform and join me, the cake is waiting for you.”


	18. Yomo/Itou - “This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.”

“This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.” 

Itou’s eyes sparkled as he grabbed his shirt and pulled it off. “Great! Now take your shirt off.” 

Yomo sighed and did as told. “And now…?” 

The smaller one sighed and squinted. “… I told you that we swap shirts - go on - put mine on and I’ll wear yours.” 

“You’re well aware that this won’t fit right?” 

While Yomo was still observing the smaller shirt, Itou already slipped into the way too large one. “This is like a dress -” He pressed his face into the fabric and squeaked in pleasure. “And it smells so nice…” 

“I’m glad that you’re enjoying yourself but -” There was no way that he’d fit in the tiny shirt. 

A small pout formed on Itou’s face. “But I don’t want to change again…” Then he walked over to his boyfriend, making sure he wouldn’t trip and fall, it was a little hard to walk in this dress/shirt and clung to his bare chest. “… please…” 

He sighed and gently patted the other’s head. “Alright… you couldn’t have known that it would turn out like this.” 

Oh, little did he know, that Itou grinned pleased, because everything went exactly as planned.


	19. Yomo/Uta/Take/Itou - I thought you were dead

The last thing Take remembered, were the flames and a loud bang before he passed out, it didn’t take him long to wake up again, he had to stay strong, just this one time he had to proof to himself that he wasn’t weak. 

Where was everyone…? 

His eyes widened in terror starring at the building that was now consumed by flames; agonizing screams echoed through the nightly scenery and he wasn’t sure how to feel. 

Who ever was … still in there, they would surly die and the last thing the remembered was seeing Yomo and Uta fighting in front of the Ghouls, trying to distract the CCG so the weaker ghouls could flee. 

Arima’s brilliant last idea was to purge the whole building with fire, not caring how many humans and ghouls would die in the flames. 

Take blankly starred at the scenery before him as tears streamed down his face, would it even make sense to look for the others? 

He had no idea now he even got out of the building in first place. No one would talk to him right now, they all were too focused on themselves, too traumatised to function. 

“Come back you can’t even walk properly -” 

“NO! LET ME GO -” 

That voice… he knew that voice - he turned his head into the direction of the quarrel and he cried even harder, seeing that at least Itou had made it out alive, he tried to stand up and walk over to him, but his legs gave in so quickly that he had to crawl over. 

After trying so desperately to reduce the physical distance between them, they finally managed it and wrapped their arms around each other tightly. Neither of them would speak out those words, but they were thinking the same thing, Take felt how hot tears stained his burned skin. 

“Are you sure that you can go back home?” Haise scratched the back of his head, seemingly sceptical and worried. 

Take nodded lightly and took a look at Itou, who refused to talk to anyone but him. “… I think he’ll recover better if he’s … at home…” 

There were pieces in this puzzle that Haise couldn’t put together easily, but he wouldn’t ask, not this time. Everyone was exhausted and traumatised to a certain level. It just felt so weird to see Itou like that, this restless look on his face, the tiredness in in his eyes and this pain every time he tried to smile. 

Maybe Take was wrong assuming that they’d be okay when they stayed at their own home, but he coudln’t care seeing any member of the CCG any longer.

Haise insisted that he’d at least drive them back to their house and he wouldn’t let them turn him down, he was too worried that something would happen if they’d be alone in their current state.

“Thank you…” 

Itou just starred at Haise and then turned to the house he used to return to so happily and felt an piercing pain in his chest. He wondered if he’d ever be able to see this place as a home ever again, now that so many things had changed. 

He waited for his colleague to leave, until he turned to his boyfriend. “… I don’t want to go inside.” 

Take sighed and smiled tired. “Me neither but…” At least his dog would greet him, but after a while he’d look for the others, he’d be confused too… “For … I think they’d - …” There were no words that would make this easier, he coudln’t pretend that it didn’t hurt. “… let’s just try to keep on living…” 

It was painful to hear those words, he knew that Take only meant well, but it was a little difficult. “… okay… give me sometime… you can go… inside.” 

Maybe it was better if they’d separate for now. Itou was younger after all, he never experienced something like this before, not that it was easier for Take, but… he needed to stay strong and support his partner, now that there were only the two of them. 

Just opening the door felt like someone put him back in the line of fire again, he didn’t want to step in, he didn’t want to face the fact that he wouldn’t be greeted with a cocky comment or a small nod any more. Now he felt sorry for being mad at all the times they left empty coffee cups on the coffee table, he’d really miss that… 

“Did you hear that? He’s back, go and say hello.” 

No. 

“Go, you know who’s there.” 

This was impossible. 

“Hm? Since when are you so shy? I’m sure he missed you too.” 

Take felt his legs give in. Was he so - traumatised … that he imagined to hear Uta’s voice? He knew that a trauma could cause things like that, but after a while his dog stormed through the hallway, whimpering and jumping up on his owner. “Hey… it’s okay… I missed you too…” 

…. Silence… 

So he just imagined it… 

Take forced his tired body to set another step into the house, he needed to get further and check - he needed to see, if he really just imagined hearing that voice. Why did he get his hopes up? Why? He usually didn’t have a mindset like that. It was ridiculous. 

But his dog ran into the living room and seemed to happily greet someone, whoever it was, they didn’t make a single sound. 

Now the only think he could do was keep on walking, walking until he had a full view on the person who sat in the living room, happily playing with his dog. There was no way that this was really happening… Take couldn’t believe his own eyes, this wasn’t true - 

“I thought you’re dead.” 

Uta turned to Take, who looked like he just seen a ghost; a tired smiled formed on his beautifully shaped lips. “… no… I made it out alive…” He gently petted the dog he usually bickered with. “… I came back here… immediately… waiting for you… to return home.” 

“… you came here alone…?” 

He didn’t get a reply, but that was all he needed. 

Take slowly walked over to Uta, dropped down on his knees and buried his head in the other’s shoulder, his tears stained Uta’s shirt as Take felt how a pair of arm was gently wrapped around him, pulling him closer. 

They didn’t speak, there were no words that could have described the pain, no words that could make it easier. 

The door feel shut and small feet tapped over the floor. 

Itou took a look at the small bundle of human, ghoul and dog that sat on the floor, starring up at him, he gasped lightly before he bumped into them, holding each one close to his body, like someone was about to take them away from him again. 

No one said a word, they just silently accepted their fate, it didn’t really ease the pain, it felt like a part of them was still missing, but it would be easier to function, knowing that that at least had each other. 

How much time had passed? They just quietly sat there, holding each other, not even hearing the door being opened, not hearing the footsteps on the wooden floor. 

“Mind if I join you?” 

They didn’t dare to look up. There - … how could 3 people have the same hallucination at once? 3 people and a dog… because Shibe fought himself free and ran over the person. 

“Hey… did you miss you me? … I’m here now, calm down, I won’t to away.” 

Take was the next to follow, he stood up, his legs shaking, his eyes widened in shock, but his mouth couldn’t hide the joy as he fell in Yomo’s arms, crying. 

His body was still covered in bandages, it seemed like his recovery took its time, despite the fact that he was a ghoul. 

Uta was holding himself back a little bit, but he coudln’t wait any longer, he got up and left Itou sitting on the floor before he bumped into Yomo, sobbing and cursing him for not showing up earlier. 

He smiled and placed a kiss on Uta’s forehead, before holding Take a little closer.

Only Itou wouldn’t get up, no. He still sat on the floor, but he looked up at Yomo and for the first time since the incident, he smiled genuinely. “Welcome home…”


	20. Suzuhan - I think I'm in love with you and I'm terrified

Hanbee starred at Suzuya and his mouth opened and closed like he was a fish that stranded on the beach, desperately trying not to suffocate. “W-What did you say?” 

The usually so confident Suzuya played with the sleeve of his shirt and turned his head away, trying not to meet the other’s gaze. “I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.” Why did he have to say it again? Didn’t he get it when he said it the first time? 

“W-Wow… ok-okay… that’s sudden -” 

What? Sudden? Wasn’t it obvious? “I know that I can’t love you like the others would -” Suzuya exclaimed in distress. “I know that I - I know that I have… an unpleasant history… but - I really mean it when I say that I love you - and… that I’m terrified… I…” 

Why did he even get his hopes up in first place? Well at least he finally said it, now he could get over this crush, a few tears started rolling down his cheeks. “… I mean… I just - wanted to let you know… You don’t have… any obligation or anything… I mean… we can just - stay… team mates… and…” 

The taller one stood up, now it was time for him to be the strong one. He gently wiped the tears off Suzuya’s face and smiled. “No… that’s not what I meant, I know you, I’d even say… I know you better than I know myself, I just never expected that someone as…” Now he blushed. “… wonderful as you could ever fall for someone like me.” 

And what was he trying to imply with that…? 

“What I’m trying to say is - I’m … very happy and… I’m also a little terrified, so you’re not alone with that…. but most importantly…” His hands ran over Suzuya’s cheeks once more. “… I love you too, I really do.”


	21. Utake - Boo

Take sighed heavily and stepped into Uta’s mask shop. “… hello?” 

They actually wanted to met in the Helter Skelter but Itori told him, that Uta hasn’t showed up there in first place. 

So after jumping to conclusions, Yomo just commented something about, maybe he was still working on one of his new projects and forgot the time. 

And he seemed to be right, as the light in the shop was still burning. 

“… Uta…? Come on that’s not funny… where are you?” 

The air in the shop was chilly, empty holes where eyes should be, focused on Take, weird grimaces grinned at him, he didn’t like this at all, yes it was art, yes his boyfriend always put a lot of time and effort into creating these things but… they were scary. 

He walked towards an especially disgusting one, it was a black mask with an eye patch, there were visible teeth on it and… the gums were showing too - Take felt his stomach turning, wondering what kind of sick b-

“Boo.” 

What the - 

Take had tensed up so badly, that he immediately went into a state of ‘Run or attack’ and he was trapped in-between the wall and whoever stood behind him, so he ungracefully punched the person in the face. 

“Ouch - Take that hurt -” Uta held his bleeding nose and starred at his boyfriend in disbelief. 

“THEN DON’T FUCKING SCARE ME LIKE THAT - JESUS CHRIST -”


	22. Rize x Urie - Please, don't leave.

Rize sniffled lightly, she had changed so much since … that incident. Urie felt bad, he should have put more effort into trying to find her. Now she wasn’t the same person any more, but that didn’t mean that he loved her any less. 

“I… I really don’t -” Urie wasn’t good with comforting words, but it was something he had to learn for her sake. “… hey… I’m sorry, but I have to go to work now -” 

He stepped a little closer to her, she was still covered in a countless number of blankets, despite having gained a little weight her body wasn’t able to warm itself. 

She stretched her thin arm out and grabbed Urie’s shirt. “Please, don’t leave.” Her eyes were dull and filling with tears, but there was this neediness in her gaze that pierced right through his heart. 

He couldn’t leave her like that, not now. “… I’ll tell them I’m sick.” 

Usually she’d have scoffed and rolled her eyes, maybe she’d made some cocky comment, but not now, she opened her arms and desperately tried to show him that she wanted a hug. 

But he had to call his boss first. “Yeah. I’m sick. Stomach ache. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

He could be an asshole to them, but not to her so when he tossed his violently vibrating phone away, he sat down next to Rize and wrapped his arms around her shivering body. “Don’t worry… I won’t leave you…” 

“Good…” She smiled tired and yawned before she buried her head in his chest and fell asleep, being comforted by his heart beat and the warmth of his body.


	23. Rize x Kaneki - I thought you were dead

Rize turned her head aside and clenched her fists. “… that’s a rude thing to say Kaneki…” Her voice wasn’t as soft as he remembered it to be, but so he at least knew that she wasn’t playing any games with him now. 

“I didn’t mean to sound friendly.” It wasn’t his intention to be snarky, but it partly was her fault that he was stuck in this situation now, so he wouldn’t be too nice. Or…? No. He forgave her a while ago. Somehow she had also helped him adjust to this life. “… you look much better now… it’s good to see that Yomo took good care of you.” 

“I DIDN’T ASK FOR IT -” Why did she suddenly get so angry? It was odd to see Kaneki like this. White hair, black nails, this sadness in his eyes… somehow… it moved her. Deep down in her core, it touched her. “… I don’t understand why do you people… treat me like this?” 

Kaneki sighed and turned away. “Maybe because we all got a second chance too…” Then he faced her again and smiled. “Everyone deserves to get one, even you.”


End file.
